


Secrets of the Scrolls

by heroe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroe/pseuds/heroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumogakure seeks the assistance of Konohagakure in the retrieval of five mysterious scrolls. Team Kakashi will have their hands full with the secrets of the scrolls and enemies that simply refuse to stay dead. Post-627. WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets of the Scrolls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

The young woman's left eye began to twitch in irritation as she sensed the combined chakra of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke heighten to levels far exceeding those approved for training ground three. For anywhere within the confines of Konohagakure, in fact.

Just how many times had the Hokage already admonished the two imbeciles to exhibit restraint when so many innocent bystanders were in such close proximity? More than Haruno Sakura cared to count.

Thanks to Naruto and Sasuke's never-ending rivalry, Sakura suspected that every shinobi (1) within a ten mile radius had been alerted to their presence. That included the visiting dignitary from Kumogakure.

She gnashed her teeth together when a loud explosion resounded soon thereafter. Considering the dueling participants, Sakura was sure the explosion originated from modified forms of rasengan and chidori coming into contact. As of late, Naruto and Sasuke's newest competition was to see who could devise the most destructive variation of their trademark techniques.

Excited chatter from the streets below apprised Sakura that the village's civilians were now privy to Naruto and Sasuke's training session as well. Leaping from one colorful rooftop to the next, she peered downward and noted that the villagers had not even bothered to assume Konoha was under attack. Rather, they looked amused at the commotion and a few had the temerity to point in her direction as they gossiped. It seemed everyone, the village's non-shinobi to boot, had grown accustomed to the antics of Team Kakashi. How embarrassing.

Without breaking pace, Sakura withdrew her black leather gloves and methodically pulled them on each hand. She then cracked her knuckles in anticipation of the imminent confrontation. Her idiotic teammates were asking for a beat down, and she was just the kunoichi (2) to give it to them.

One villager's voice drifted above the rest as she continued her trek. "My money's on you, Sakura-san!"

**x x x**

After the ground stopped quaking from an explosive discharge, the emissary from Cloud cast a bored glance at one of the Leaf's own representatives. Darui placidly inquired, "Sumimasen (3), do you need to check on that?"

Nara Shikamaru gave a negative shake of the head and lethargically answered, "It's only Naruto and Sasuke."

Shikamaru did not feel it was necessary to elaborate since Darui, like every shinobi of the five great nations and beyond, knew the tomfoolery Naruto and Sasuke were legendary for when pitted against one another.

"Mumikansou." (4)

"Mendoukusai." (5)

**x x x**

Sakura did not try masking her chakra or its vengeful intent as she advanced on training ground three. Let Naruto and Sasuke cower at her approach.

She may not have as much chakra as the other members of Team Kakashi, but she did have a fiery temperament that they could not even begin to match. Ducking foliage as she traveled through a cluster of trees, Sakura's anticipation built. While she would not admit it to her teammates, or anyone else for that matter, there was little she enjoyed more than pummeling the pair. Particularly Sasuke now that she had decided not to give him preferential treatment over Naruto.

When Sasuke returned home and was reinstated as a shinobi of Konoha, Sakura had braced her heart and made the painful decision to move on. Sasuke had never given any indication that he saw her as more than a teammate so she had resolved to undertake the role with no further expectation. Ironically, now that she was no longer chasing Sasuke, their relationship had evolved into something deeper and more meaningful. They had become friends, of a sort.

And Sakura felt that she had finally found her place within the former Team Seven. She was a strong kunoichi and excellent medic, a genuine asset to her squad.

Sakura arrived at her destination within a handful of minutes. She paused at the largest pine situated near training ground three and fiercely scowled at Naruto and Sasuke. The duo was facing off amidst a field of scorched grass and rock. They were filthy, clothing tattered and bodies covered in a mass of burgeoning bruises, cuts and blood.

"If you think I'm healing either of you, you're sadly mistaken."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, a good-natured grin brightening his features. "Aww, Sakura-chan (6), don't be like that. Sasuke, the crybaby, won't make it out of bed tomorrow if you don't tend his injuries."

This earned a glower from Sasuke.

Sakura jeered, "By the time I get finished, neither of you will make it out of bed for a week."

Remarkably, Naruto demonstrated more intelligence than Sasuke and took a wary step backwards. Sasuke emitted a sound of disbelief even though, in the months subsequent to their reunion, he had discovered that Sakura would not be shy about using her fists on his onetime precious face.

"Every time you buffoons get into a pissing contest, you end up violating the chakra limit rule established by Tsunade-shishou (7). It's as if you have no respect for her authority." There was a menacing glint in Sakura's eyes. "And I will accept no disrespect to my sensei (8)!"

No additional warning was offered as she dropped from the limb on which she had been perched, right arm drawn and fist ready to make impact with the most convenient warm body. Sasuke immediately utilized his body flicker technique to avoid the devastating strike. Sakura's fist unavoidably struck the ground, causing the earth to tremble from her wrath. An extremely large fissure developed, which she expertly maneuvered; she briefly landed on one foot and then propelled herself back into the air, twirling as she kicked her leg out to impinge on the side of Naruto's thick head. However, the Nine-Tails chakra mode took effect and he also warped out of reach. Her foot collided with and uprooted a nearby tree.

At that precise moment, Sakura vowed she would not rest until she had become fast enough to catch the miserable bastards.

"Running scared, boys?"

Sasuke bristled from the taunt, but reined himself in. He was still getting used to Sakura's forceful and often goading behavior. It was as if she was a different person than the love-struck girl he had abandoned on a bench five years earlier.

Naruto winced at Sakura's tone and had no reservation about admitting to his intimidation. "Sakura-chan, your monstrous strength is terrifying. I rue the day obaa-chan (9) taught you that technique."

"You'd better not let Tsunade-shishou hear you call her by that offensive title, Naruto-baka (10)."

"Bah! I can handle obaa-chan."

Her male teammates did not agree on a lot of things, but Sasuke actually had the gall to grunt in concord with Naruto's last statement... as if the Hokage were someone to dismiss so lightly. Would they ever learn?

Instead of her anger being fueled at their impertinence, a sly smile curved Sakura's lips. "Oh really? Since the two of you are so cocksure when it comes to dealing with Tsunade-shishou, let's go to her office now. We've been requested for a mission."

Sakura issued a parting jab as she pivoted to leave, "Also, I'm sure she'll want to discuss how you're going to make reparations for this training ground being so severely damaged."

Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously looked around the devastated area. Naruto paled at the thought of his pay being docked; he had no doubt that his beloved frog wallet would be emptier than normal in the months to come. Sasuke even had the grace to flinch as he mentally calculated the reconstruction costs.

Sakura raced toward the Hokage Tower highly entertained about the scene that would soon unfold. Overcoming the temporary paralysis that had been generated by the possible financial repercussions of their most recent bout, Naruto and Sasuke followed on shaky legs.

Naruto was already pleading for clemency. "But, Sakura-chan, at least half the damage was just caused by you!"

**x x x**

The second detonation was powerful but unlike the first. When the ground quit tremoring, Darui again asked, "Sumimasen, do you need to check on that?"

Shikamaru blandly remarked, "It's only Sakura."

Once more, there was no need to expound. Darui had battled alongside Sakura during the Fourth Shinobi World War and was well aware of her penchant for demolishing anything she could lay her fists on.

"Mumikansou."

"Mendoukusai."

**x x x**

In complement to their preexisting injuries, corresponding lumps now protruded from the scalps of Naruto and Sasuke. They wore similar frowns while being taken to task by Konoha's irate Hokage.

"In all of my years, you two are the most moronic and juvenile shinobi I have had the misfortune of meeting. This includes Jiraiya, may the pervert rest in peace, when he was at his worst."

Sakura and Shizune supportively flanked their sensei as she routed the delinquents. Their eyes narrowed in accord when Naruto opened his mouth to, in all likelihood, foolishly comment upon the Hokage's advanced age. This induced the jinchuuriki to abruptly compress his lips, because he definitely did not want to suffer rebuke from all three women.

"This fatalistic attraction that the pair of you seem to share is getting out of hand. I'm beginning to think you're trying to compensate for something."

Smothered laughter was issued by the female understudies. Tonton, the Hokage's pet pig, merrily oinked from her customary position in Shizune's arms.

Sasuke's eyes flashed crimson at the implication.

"Obaa-chan-!"

Before Naruto could defend his masculinity, the Hokage's fist crashed into his skull and a second lump joined the first. "What have I told you about calling me that vile name, brat?"

A swirl of black paint suddenly appeared in the center of the room, only to fade away seconds later. In its place stood a tall, dark-haired ANBU with a charming, albeit fake, smile adorning his handsome profile. The smile warmed ever so slightly upon recognizing the occupants of the room.

"Nice of you to make it, Sai," the Hokage greeted. Not waiting for his salutation, she turned to her eldest apprentice and instructed, "Shizune, please escort our guest in. We're ready for the debriefing."

"Hai (11), Tsunade-sama (12)," the attendant responded ere exiting.

While awaiting the new arrival, Sai acknowledged his teammates with the usual pleasantries. "Ugly. Dickless. Traitor."

Sakura frowned but knew there was no point in rising to the provocation. It did not matter how aggressively she beat him, Sai's inappropriate nicknames were immutable.

Emasculated even further by Sai's delivery, Naruto bellowed, "Jerk, I'm going to kick your ass from here to Suna and back again!"

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke demanded, as always disliking when Sai accompanied his team on a mission.

"Otherwise engaged," the Hokage gleefully replied. "Sai is the highest ranked and will be your team leader on this mission."

It was evident to all present that she enjoyed the prospect of Sai tormenting both Naruto and Sasuke, with Sakura being an unfortunate casualty, in the days to come. Just desserts, if you will.

Sai's insincere smile widened and he blithely said, "I look forward to you all being required to abide by my orders."

The impending brawl between Naruto, Sasuke and Sai was interrupted when Shizune re-entered the room with Darui and Shikamaru in tow.

Taking in Team Kaskashi's contentious and unprofessional comport, Shikamaru muttered, "Can't you all give it a rest for once? What a drag."

The Hokage walked to her desk and sat. Feigning innocence, as though she had not just been childishly provoking the squad in question, she pronounced, "You're absolutely right, Shikamaru. Team Kakashi, enough nonsense. Stand to attention."

Sakura and Sai promptly fell into line with their unhappy teammates.

Inanity set aside, the Hokage nodded to Darui. "To some extent, you are all acquainted with our delegate from Kumo. For better or worse."

What went without saying was that Sasuke's introduction to Darui had occurred under less than amicable circumstances. He had previously attacked a summit of the Kages and, because of his machinations, the Raikage had lost part of his left arm. Not to mention Sasuke's botched attempt to kidnap Killer Bee, the Raikage's adopted brother and eight-tailed jinchuuriki, on behalf of Akatsuki. These were international incidents that had yet to be entirely smoothed over.

Hands casually tucked into his pockets, the white-haired and dark-skinned Cloud shinobi gave a lazy nod at Team Kakashi. It did not take a keen eye to see that the Raikage's proclaimed right hand was somewhat worse for wear - his standard uniform was dirtied and frayed, and there were bandages protectively covering freshly tended injuries upon his person. Something serious must be afoot.

"Shikamaru, proceed with the mission details and directives," the Hokage bade.

Shikamaru sighed and longingly stared out the window. It was a perfect day for cloud watching, he realized. Regrettably, his favored pastime had been significantly hindered since Tsunade-sama came into office. It was no secret that the newly appointed jounin had only aspired to be a low-level shinobi in his youth. However, in a cruel twist of fate, he was now an analytical and tactical specialist that worked underneath the Hokage; he was considered an elite for his generation. How had his plan gone so awry?

The Hokage purposely cleared her throat, letting Shikamaru know that she was cognizant of the fact his genius mind had wandered as per norm.

Her displeased gaze forced Shikamaru to momentarily drop his lackadaisical attitude. He unfurled a map that had been situated beneath his arm and set it upon the Hokage's desk. He then began to discuss Team Kakashi's upcoming mission while concurrently scheming an exit strategy. After all, the sooner he completed the debriefing the sooner he could depart.

Cloud envy.

**x x x**

Three days prior, the heavily fortified central intelligence office of Kumogakure had been breached. Five scrolls of undisclosed content had been smuggled out of the seemingly impenetrable stronghold. Luckily, the scrolls were extensively sealed and encrypted. It would take weeks, maybe even months, for the most high-ranking of cryptologists to unseal and decode just one of the parchments.

Upon discovering the breach and loss of intel, the Raikage had sent his most trusted retainer and a contingent of ANBU operatives to track and eliminate. The stolen data was to be retrieved at any cost.

Darui's team had tracked the spy in the vicinity of Fire's border. They had finally caught up to him as he began to suspiciously veer towards Rice. The ANBU force had immediately gone in for the kill, only to be skillfully dodged and parried before a noxious substance was released into the air. Within seconds, two of the three ANBU had been neutralized. Darui had smartly grabbed the third and dove into a fortuitously placed stream for protection from the toxic fumes. By the time they had resurfaced, the cloaked and unidentified enemy had fled.

**x x x**

"Sumimasen," Darui apologized. "Since Konoha was our nearest ally, I felt the most prudent course of action was to seek your assistance. The surviving ANBU operative is currently shadowing the spy with instructions to remain at a safe distance. I'm being provided with periodic feedback, and it's now been confirmed that Rice is undoubtedly the target's objective."

Shikamaru resumed his explanation. "We suspect the spy was contriving to implicate Konoha in the theft, which is why he left such an obvious trail at the get-go. He didn't expect the missing scrolls to be noticed that quickly. He probably also failed to adequately factor in the skill and speed of Kumo's shinobi."

"Let's not split hairs," Sakura interceded. "You're being vague by saying Rice. More specifically, you think the spy is heading toward Sound."

"And Sound means Orochimaru," Sasuke expounded.

An uncomfortable moment elapsed at the former criminal's low-spoken deduction.

Trying to ease the tension, Naruto gave Sasuke a friendly slap on the back. "Don't feel bad, teme (13). It's not like this is _all_ your fault... even though you were the one to revive the slimy snake."

"Not helping, Naruto," Sakura growled.

Sasuke glared. "Thanks to my reviving that slimy snake, the four Hokages were resurrected. My actions, however questionable, won you a war that was in the process of being lost."

Sai offered Darui a generous smile. "Remorse was not a requirement of his reinstatement as a Konoha shinobi."

Tsunade's fist banged against her desk, causing the wood to splinter in warning. "Back to the situation at hand! If our theory of Orochimaru and Sound's involvement proves correct, we should be able to utilize Sai's super beast imitating drawing to head them off. Shikamaru and Darui have been plotting the most strategic route and location to instigate an ambush."

Shikamaru pointed to the map, indicating an area northeast of The Valley of the End. "The spy is presently on the outskirts of Yu. Due to border patrols and recent flooding, there's a ninety-eight percent probability that he'll enter Rice here. Therefore, you'll travel by ink bird and head off the entry. Be cautious; the closer the spy gets to his destination, the likelier he'll be joined by any collaborators that may exist."

"Lastly, no one is to try and view the contents of the scrolls upon their retrieval. Not that you could in light of the sealing and encryption. Remember the chuunin exams, people."

Naruto and Sakura exchanged guilty looks at the Hokage's reminder. If not for the timely intervention of Kabuto, the rat bastard, they would have broken the rules and read their scroll while still in the Forest of Death during the chuunin exams. It would have been a painful and humiliating mistake because (a) Iruka-sensei would definitely not have gone easy on them for disregarding orders and (b) Sasuke would have been even more problematic for them having gotten him expelled before the finals.

The meeting having reached its conclusion, Tsunade asked, "Any questions?" She intentionally overlooked Naruto's raised and eagerly waving hand, which led the blond teen to sputter in outrage. "So be it. Gather your belongings and reconvene at the village entrance in thirty minutes. Good luck and dismissed!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Terms to Know** :

(1) Shinobi: Ninja

(2) Kunoichi: Female ninja

(3) Sumimasen: Sorry

(4) Mumikansou: Dull

(5) Mendoukusai: Troublesome

(6) –chan: Diminutive suffix, expresses that the speaker finds the person referred to endearing

(7) –shishou: Master, teacher

(8) Sensei: Used to address teachers, doctors, politicians, and other authority figures

(9) Obaa-chan: Grandma

(10) Baka: Idiot

(11) Hai: Yes

(12) –sama: Used mainly to refer to people of much higher tank than oneself

(13) Teme: Bastard


End file.
